Sakuraai
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Kaoru busca el lugar ideal para su primer beso, Mori lo encontrara Warning: Yaoi, shonen ai, MorixKaoru MoriKao! Fluff one-shot


Konichiwaa! Estoyy aqii con otro one shot, pero este es MoriKao, pq he visto q morikaos no hay muchos... Y a mi me encanta! *-* yeess... POs eso, q esta ambientado en alguna feria o algo q hacen cuando los cerezos hacen el fenomeno sakuuraa-.-... o sea q florecen XD Si aqellas tipicas flores rosas, pos eso, y como es muy romantico pues lo pongo pq qeda muy bonito 3

**Buenooo espero q os guste!**

**Warnings: Yaoi.. Bueno Shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: Ni los cerezos ni los personajes me pertenecen... Pero si compro un cerezo y lo planto en mi jardin ya me pertenece^^**

**DEJAAD MUCHOS REVIEWWS PLIIIS^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-ai (Sakura love) <strong>

**POV: Mori**

Ya era de noche, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente el rosa claro de las flores típicas de aquella época del año. Era una situación perfectamente romántica. _Perfectamente romántica para lo que quiero hacer. _

Mire el pequeño de los Hitachiin, deambular por la feria que solían ir los plebeyos, de una parada a otra, con su hermano y Tamaki. Kaoru iba con una yukata negra, con flores azules y su cinta también era de color azul. Hikaru llevaba otro completamente diferente, ya que el mayor llevaba uno diseñado por su madre, y el menor llevaba uno diseñado por el mismo. Iba hermoso.

-Takashi.-dijo Honey llamándome la atención. – Me voy con Haruhi y Kyoya a buscar algodón de azúcar.- me sonrió como solía hacerlo y después me dijo en voz más bajita.- Ve con Kaoru, aprovecha.- me guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo como pudo por la yukata hacia Kyoya y Haruhi. Hikaru enseguida se fue con Haruhi y Tamaki le siguió para proteger a mi hija. _Por fin, Kaoru está solo. _

Me acerque a el, y cuando estuve detrás suyo sonreí y le tome de la mano ligeramente haciendo que me mirar sorprendido pero cuando vio de quien se trataba me sonrió. Estaba mirando unos colgantes con piedras de diferentes energías. No me solía creer, pero sabia como era él, y le gustaba creer en esas cosas.

Hacía más o menos dos semanas que Kaoru y yo estábamos en… ¿una relación? No sabia que era aquello del todo, pero él me había denominado como su novio, aunque no nos habíamos besado, yo lo había intentado una vez, pero él me dijo que quería que su primer beso fuera perfecto en algún lugar romántico. ¿Y que mas romántico que los cerezos florecidos?

-¿Te gusta alguno? – le pregunte refiriéndome a los collares. El los miro una vez. – Te compro el que quieras.

-Me gusta el de la piedra que dice que te dará suerte en el amor pero no quiero me lo compres, parecerá que me aproveche de ti.- dijo apartándome de la tienda. Negué con la cabeza mientras dejaba ir una pequeña risa.

Solía mantenerme con cara de póquer delante de los demás, pero con Kaoru simplemente no podía. El me hacía demasiado feliz.

Me agarro del brazo y me llevo un poco más alejado del resto del Host Club. Nos pusimos en un puente que había por allí donde ya había bastante gente.

-Va a empezar el castillo de fuegos.- comento Kaoru emocionado mientras miraba el cielo expectante. Era muy bonito si, todas las luces de colores que adornaban el cielo, haciendo diferentes formas. Pero nada era tan bonito como mi Kaoru.

-¡Takashi!- sentí que me llamaba Honey. Kaoru y yo nos giramos para ver lo que le pasaba. -¡Hola Kao-chan! Taka ¿Me das dinero para una manzana caramelizada?- me pidió con esos ojos suyos que suele poner cuando quiere algo.

-Lo siento, no me quede dinero…- dije mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos, sí que me quedaba, pero lo necesitaba para otra cosa.

-Oh…- murmuro desilusionado Honey.

-Toma, te lo doy yo.- dijo Kaoru mientras le agarraba la mano y le ponía las monedas.

-¡Muchas gracias Kao-chan!- le abrazo antes de salir corriendo a buscar otro algodón. Mire a Kaoru con una sonrisa y le tome de la cintura abrazándole.

-Eres demasiado benévolo…- le susurre a la oreja. El solo dejo ir una risita y puso su rostro en mi pecho.

-Vamos a ir a un lugar más apartado ¿si?- asentí con la cabeza mientras nos dirijamos a un jardín lleno de cerezos. _Un lugar genial para nuestro primer beso._ Le pare y le dije que me había olvidado algo con los otros que me esperase un segundo que enseguida volvía.

Me fui hasta la tienda aquella y le compre el colgante que me había dicho que le gustaba. Sabía que lo quería, pero Kaoru era se esas personas que siempre piensa en los demás antes que él.

Guarde el colgante y me fui hacia a él. Me agarro de la mano y nos dirigimos debajo de un cerezo, mientras los pétalos rosas iban cayendo al suelo. Si, típico de manga o serie shojo, pero que iba a decir yo, era muy romántico. Se colgó de mi brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el, cerrando los ojos. Saque el colgante y con el brazo que me quedaba libre me deshice de el un poco y le puse el colgante alrededor del cuello. No era gran cosa, era un colgante de baratillo, pero si a mi Kaoru le hacía ilusión, para mí era como la mejor joya del mundo.

-¿Taka…?- miro el colgante y pude ver que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Me miro con una sonrisa amplia y me abrazo fuertemente.- No tenias que hacerlo, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

-Eres como una chica, cuando dices que no lo quieres es que estas diciendo que quieres que te lo compren.- le susurro a la oreja. Le acaricie la mejilla y el dejo ir una risita.

-Espero que en verdad funcione la piedra, aunque no necesito suerte en el amor si estoy contigo, ya la tengo.- susurro mientras se acercaba mas a mí, dándome a entender que era el momento perfecto.

Me acerque más a él, empezando a cerrar las distancias entre nuestros labios, y por fin de una vez, lo bese. Sus labios eran suaves, delicados. Pase mi brazo por su cintura sentándolo en mi regazo, y el enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello, profundizando un poco más el beso. Acaricie su pequeña cintura y subí por su espalda hasta que a los dos nos falto aire.

Puse mi frente contra la suya y sonreí ligeramente. Kao estaba sonrojado y respiraba irregularmente.

-Te quiero…- susurre.

-Yo te amo.- dijo antes de volver a poner sus labios contra los míos. Nos besamos una última vez antes de ser interrumpidos por el gemelo de mi novio gritando algo así como "¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi hermano!" Aunque no le hice mucho caso, mi mente aun estaba delirando por el beso que nos habíamos dado.

* * *

><p>AAh Hikaru siemprre molestando Xd pobreciito, no, q se preocupa mucho por su hermano (mas le vale preocuparse si no violo a Kao-chan!) q majo mori comprandole el colgante a q sii^^^^<p>

BUenoo dejad muchos reviews pliis, y me alegrareis el verano, aunq sta apunto de acabar y va a empezar la escuela y... (estoy depre)

**_Sayonara_**


End file.
